Abstruse Heart
by CrystalSugar13
Summary: The early days of Joker and Harley Quinn, what went on in their sessions together.


**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, ENJOY!**

*click, click, click*

Dr. Harleen Quinzel's high heeled shoes echoed loudly down the empty corridor at Arkham Asylum as she walked timidly to a session with a familiar pale faced man. Harleen inwardly groaned when the prosaic room that she treated the man in came into focus, but not because of being fearful and resenting having been an intern and having no say in being placed with Gotham's most notorious and dangerous criminal. No. She was groaning and mentally cursing herself because she noted the butterflies that fluttered carelessly within her stomach mixed with a knot of desire that ached below the belt demanding release. She bit her lip helplessly when she noticed her feet had unwittingly picked up their pace substantially to reach this madman as quickly as possible. This couldn't be good. This couldn't end well, that she knew, but her body and mind were at odds.

Once Dr. Harleen Quinzel reached the outside of the door and cleared away the intrusive thoughts, she could hear...him...as plain as day. Her breath hitched in her throat at the husky voice hurling out threats to the staff and then cackling insanely. It was ear piercing, it was maniacal, and yet, it caused the knot in her loins to tug further, resulting in her shifting on foot and inconspicuously rubbing her thighs together to soothe the aching desire.

"Dr. Quinzel, Joker is having a 'disturbance' at the moment. I do think it would be best to postpone this session", Harleen heard a voice from behind her say, snapping her back to reality and away from her intrusive thoughts. It was Dr. Roland Pate, her superior, who might as well have been God, given the fact that he had all power and authority to 'giveth or taketh' away her time spent with Joker. So she knew she just had to change his mind.

She began to feel faint and desperate, she just couldn't miss this session. She felt like she was just starting to break through, that his rough exterior was beginning to deteriorate and weaken. Their sessions were already so infrequent she feared it would give her little insight as to who this man truly was and therefore, as all the other doctors at Arkham Asylum, she would fail. Fail him. Dr. Quinzel's mind rationalized and thought of numerous reasons and explanations as to why these visits needn't come to an end, but she never admitted the most powerful reason of all- her feelings for him that were developing. Or maybe, perhaps she didn't even realize they were there and didn't see that her visits with this psychopath were quickly becoming the center of her universe.

She shook her head and spoke much too quickly, "No, no, I couldn't. You know this patient requires...", Harleen stopped for a moment to fumble with Joker's file, "...frequent therapy sessions or he will not respond to treatment", she said as she followed along with and pointed to the bold writing in Joker's file.

Dr. Pate mulled it over for a moment. He didn't want to jeopardize Harleen's safety, and he knew Joker could be intimidating and daunting, so he didn't exactly feel it was favorable for Harleen's mental health to continue seeing him. Especially during one of Joker's tantrums that startle even the most seasoned psychiatrists, let alone an intern. On the other hand, he knew she was right, he had been making progress since Dr. Quinzel has taken him as a patient these past few months. Perhaps there was something human in Joker that could be reached, and if he just needed a young, pretty face to spill his guts to, then so be it. Gotham would thank them for it.

"Are you sure, Dr. Quinzel?", he asked skeptically, to which she simply nodded.

"Alright then. Remember, if he troubles you, you may leave at any time. If you fear for your safety or if he somehow manages to assault you, do not hesitate to yell for the guards", he told her, a serious look upon his face. He would feel much better with her taking their armed guards with her, as is strongly suggested with the more dangerous criminals in Arkham, but she always refused. Joker always shut down or became violently hostile when anyone accompanied Dr. Quinzel in their sessions.

"Of course. Thank you, Dr. Pate", she said with a gentle touch on his forearm. He offered her a gentle smile that quickly dissipated into a frown of concern as she pushed open the double doors and hesitantly walked in the room.

The environment shifted then, the coldness and insanity was palpable.

Harleen adjusted her black pencil dress and fidgeted with her clipboard, waiting to be acknowledged as one of the guards wiped Joker's metallic smelling spit from his face while the other guard viciously pinned Joker's pale face to the steel table as he laughed furiously.

When Harleen realized the scene going on in front of her was likely to continue and grow in intensity, she loudly cleared her throat, causing each pair of eyes in the room to shift to her. The guard removed his hands from Joker's head and Joker immediately sat up straight in his chair, smirking wickedly.

"Oh, uh, good evening Dr. Quinzel...", the guard began, but the ferocity in Harleen's eyes was something that caught him by surprise and was most unexpected from the usually diffident woman. She didn't like the way they were roughing up her blanched and restrained patient. It angered her to the point of a frightening image flashing in her mind of causing them unimaginable pain tenfold. She didn't understand where such a thought came from or why, and it unnerved her. Not to mention the knowing and salacious look that lit up Joker's features, as if he too had read her thoughts.

Once again, Harleen cleared her throat and walked past the two men without a word and took her seat across from Joker. His gaze on her was hungry and unwavering, glazed over with lust and hidden knowledge only Harleen was privy to from their past sessions together. When the guards felt sure that the clown's tantrum was over, they took their turn to leave the room.

Harleen could feel Joker's eyes on her, piercing straight through her to all her depths, so she pretended to be busy, thumbing through his file.

"Now here I bent over backwards, grooming in my reflection in toilet water, making sure I looked dapper for 'ya today, and 'ya won't even look at me. I must admit, I'm a bit hurt", Joker cooed, mock pouting a bit, sticking out his blood red bottom lip like a petulant child.

Harleen blushed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and slowly peeked up at him. She inconspicuously studied him as he rocked back and forth in his chair, his beautiful blue eyes squinting on her, and she noted his green hair slicked back nicely and his lips particularly redder than usual. He looked dapper indeed.

"Your efforts are appreciated, you look very handsome", Harleen said, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, chuckling softly. His smirk spread and he leaned in, "Come 'ere, pumpkin", he husked out earnestly.

"I-I actually h-have a few questions for you and...", Harleen stammered, peering down at her clipboard, clicking her pen nervously.

"Tell you more about my childhood and how that makes me feel, look at some ink blots, blah-blah, blah-blah", Joker declared, cutting her off mid sentence, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and rocking his head gently side to side. "Look, I will answer any of those boriiiing questions later, but for now, why don't 'ya cut out the annoying psychiatrist shit and come here to daddy, hmmm?", he added.

Harleen dropped her clipboard on the floor and quickly rose from her seat, sauntering over to Joker with glossy eyes and without thought, as if under a spell, then hiked up her knee length dress, revealing her garter belt and seamed stockings and straddled his lap. The action caused a satisfied groan to gurgle from Joker's throat as he continued to rock back and forth. She took his face in both hands and and pressed her lips to his. He breathed in deeply as he flicked his tongue out and used it to part her lips and let the wet muscle explore the confines of her mouth.

"Ohhh, Harley baby, I don't think 'ya know how much I live for these moments with you", he cooed gruffly as she broke the kiss then nuzzled his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply. "Why don't 'ya be a good girl for daddy and take him out of this naaasty, awful contraption so he can make you feel good?", he said gesturing towards his straight jacket with his head.

She smirked and bounced slightly, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips then slid off of his lap, encouraging him to stand and made quick work of untying and unstrapping the straight jacket. As soon as he was freed, he roughly pulled her back on the chair with him and immediately began letting his hands explore the curves and contours of her body.

"Now, what were those silly questions 'ya needed to ask, baby? Let's chitchat", Joker whispered in her ear before he seductively began to prod inside, flick, and trace his tongue around it, mimicking cunnilingus. Harleen inhaled deeply, trying to regain her composure, successfully stopping the chills that ran down her spine and her quivering lip, but failing at trying to speak. Joker noticed her composure...how ever slight...and didn't like it one bit. No, that just wouldn't do. He saw as plain as day the effect he had on her, she was his (whether she realized it yet or not), putty in his hands to mold and shape to whatever he wanted her to be. It was just the way he went about it that he needed to be delicate about.

He gave her neck a sharp nip and smirked at the goosebumps that began to form on her smooth body and how her eyes suddenly popped open. The small gasp of pleasure she let out made him give a small grunt of his own.

Harleen still found herself struck dumb. Especially when his hands found their way to the back of her dress, unzipping it and making quick work of ripping it off and hurling it across the small room. He wasted no time pushing his hand under the cup of her bra and began to kneed and fondle the soft and subtle mounds. Harleen groaned when he pinched and twisted her erect, pink nipple whilst savoring the heat of his mouth devouring the other, biting down on the hard bud with his smooth, silver teeth.

"Mm, still no words Harls?", he mumbled against her breast, giving it a quick lick before pulling away and chuckling darkly. "Ooooh, I know a fun game, how about I psychoanalyze YOU for a change, hmmm?", he said excitedly, voice raising in pitch about five levels.

"I don't think...", Harleen began, but he cut her off by putting his finger against her lips, shushing her. "Oh come on, it will be FUN", he said in a dangerous tone that could scare even the rogue-ist of criminals.

"Leave, Harleen. Leave and don't look back. It will be as if none of this ever happened", she thought to herself. She didn't. Instead, her fingers knotted tighter in his greased hair and she arched into him as his lips resumed their assault on her breasts.

"You know this isn't right. He's a master manipulator and the worst and heinous of murderers. Knock him off of you, leave and don't look back!", her inner voice screamed even louder at her. She didn't. Instead, she ground herself on his lap and let out airy gasps. 'Harley' effectively quieting Harleen and all rationale, as seems to be happening on regular basis these days.

"What-a-'ya say? Pretty, pretty pleeeaaase?", he begged, pressing his palm against her heated core.

When she remained silent, Joker stood abruptly, lifting her with him, then unceremoniously dropped her on the table in front of him.

"'Ya know what I think, Harley, I think you and I are very much alike...", he began while snatching her legs open then groping at her thighs then leaning down to place open mouthed kisses on them.

He cackled at his own comment before he opened his mouth to speak again. "...I know what you must be thinking, 'he's just crazy 'ol Joker, what does he know'", he said waving his arms briefly before returning them to explore her body. "...And I realize this may sound...batty...coming from the man in the prison for loonies, and you're a shrink for said loonies, but uh...", then he cut himself off with howling laughter. "Or maybe not too batty after all. Look at you now, the doctor is all spread out for her patient", he growled before reaching behind her to unclasp and pull off her bra then let his hand trail down her body to her panties then ripped her lace red panties off in one swift motion.

He went to place his head between her legs, but she rejected him, pulling him up by his hair and guiding him to her torso. When he attempted again, she pressed her legs together, and he stood, full of anger, and leaned over her body a hairs width away.

"Ah, ah, ahh", he tisked, shaking a finger at her. "You NEVER deny your daddy from any part of your precious body", he told her in a gravely voice, once again, pulling her legs open, this time holding them that way until he situated his head and upper body between them.

"Now what do we have here?", he growled, noticing now why she shied away from his advances. Between her legs dangled a tampon string. She was game for Joker any other time, but Harleen had limits. Harley however...Thank god for her light periods.

She began to grow nervous, expecting him to sit up at any moment now, possibly irritated and cross with her from their lack of play time, but instead she was taken by surprise when she felt his flattened tongue give a long, slow lick from her core up to her clit as he wrapped the thread cord around his index finger and slowly began to tug it out of her.

"For the record, I've never let a little blood ruin a good time", he muttered to her right before gently running the tip of his tongue in circles around her clit and lightly sucking it. She grew wetter, her back bowing from the hard table. For some reason, that turned 'Harley' on immensely. She had never been with a man like him, for the more obvious reasons, of course, but also for moments such as this. Sex with Joker was otherworldly. And hearing him moan into her lady bits as he devoured every part of her and her bodily fluids was intoxicating and arousing. Harleen sat up on her elbows to watch as his head nodded up and down, back and forth, when Joker sat up and spat on her folds, much like a man would on the ground, then brought his thumb to her clit and slowly massaged her. Once he caught her gaze, he took his index finger of the other hand and dove it deep inside of her, then immediately withdrew the finger coated in her fluids and blood, and rubbed it over his lips.

"'Ya know, I've been waiting for you, Harley...", Joker groaned as he added a finger to Harleen's pink opening and curled them inside of her. She was confused and wanted to ask what exactly he meant by that, but the only sounds that she could formulate were soft moans as he hooked his fingers just right against her g-spot.

"You. Are. Mine...", he continued, enunciating his words with each thrust of his fingers, "...I know you have a deep desire to be possessed. More namely by me. I see it in you. I know what you're capable of. I know that all of this is a facade. You have the same thoughts as me and 'ya know it, the only difference between us is our conscience...God, you're so wet", Joker said then sidetracked, becoming distracted by the increasing wetness pouring from Harleen as he curled and flicked his fingers within her as he spoke. Joker reached up and clasped his tattooed hand over hers and brought it down to her soaked flesh. "Mmmm, I want you to feel how ravishing your cunt feels. Feel how wet and hot daddy is making you, dirty doctor slut", he told her in a gravely voice as he slipped his finger back inside of her.

Harleen squirmed and squeaked at the feeling of his finger thrusting, adjacent hers against her walls.

"All you need is some 'training' and so we can just get to what's underneath...", Joker continued, voice trailing off as he removed his fingers from her depths as she began to writhe and clench around his fingers, knowing she was on the cusp of orgasm, he positioned himself over her. Harleen sat up and began unzipping and pulling off his orange jumpsuit, no longer able to control herself. His length sprung out at full attention, 8 inches long and impressive in girth. She palmed at his member as she kissed and dragged her tongue across his chest and tattoos, eliciting an animalistic growl from Joker, shooting straight through her to her throbbing sex.

Joker brought a his hand to her throat and gripped it tightly, rationing her only small gasps of air at a time. Joker smirked when a shiver ran through the woman under him and she brought a shaking hand to rest on top of his. "Are you afraid of me?", he growled against her ear. The way she trembled just then and couldn't hold his gaze gave him his answer. "Good", he said smirking menacingly then thrust himself inside of her as deep as he could. He twitched within her, finding himself becoming impossibly harder, the fear written on her face spurring him on to thrust into her harder, faster. He wanted her to be afraid, but offer herself up anyways, the same as Harleen knew at any moment he could become irate or be a danger if he so wished and found herself becoming more aroused at the prospect. The danger made her feel powerful.

Joker's thrusts were hard and deep, Harleen lifting her hips to match his movements. He became hypnotized by the slight bounce of her breasts each time his alabaster hips snapped into her, and he smirked as a wicked idea came to mind.

Pushing himself into her to the hilt and wrapping her silky legs around his waist, he temporarily released her throat and reached for his discarded jumpsuit and retrieved his red lipstick from the pocket.

Harleen's curiosity got the best of her and she tried to sit up on her elbows to see what Joker was scrawling on her stomach and why he was cackling insanely, but he just shoved her back against the table with his forearm to her throat and gave her a dangerous look.

When he was finished, he tossed the lipstick to the floor and purred loudly, gripping her thighs to the point of bruising and began to thrust in her violently.

Harleen was so enveloped in the pleasure he was delivering, she jumped an inch up the table when Joker's hand suddenly grabbed her hair and forcefully pulled it down to look at the writing on her stomach.

"What are you?!", he demanded, picking up his pace.

She focused on the upside down writing a moment and understood what he wanted her to say..."Daddy's 'lil whore", she moaned.

He moaned approvingly at her words and tightened his grip in her hair, pulling her head slightly further down to watch his impressive length slide in and out of her. "Watch me fuck your cunt, you little whore", he groaned. "You feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. How does my dick feel buried in your pussy?", he panted.

"Ahh, you feel so good in my tight little cunt, fuck me harder, daddy", she choked out.

Joker groaned and hooked his hips in her. "What a naughty little, foul mouthed whore you are. I should wash your mouth out with my cum", he said, bringing his thumb to her lips. She parted them, taking the digit into her mouth and curled her tongue around it before she began to suck. When it was sufficiently wet, he brought it down to her clit and began to gingerly rub it in circles, Harleen bucking against his hand. Her legs began to shake and her back arched, she clung to Joker desperately, clawing down his back, drawing blood. He hissed out and began to pound into her faster.

He released his grip he had on her hair, tossing her head back, and firmly slapped her cheek. She relished the sting it brought as well the warm bliss that washed over her as she shook, the pain mixing with her pleasure resulting in a knee quaking, body shaking orgasm.

"Mmmm, ahhh, yes, Mr. J", she grunted in a shaky, hushed moan as her eyes rolled back.

"Yes, cum for me! Cum all over my dick, you dirty pain-slut. Cum!", he demanded as leaned forward into her, releasing her throat and then took both of his hands and formed a death grip in her blonde locks. His thrusts becoming erratic, balls slapping against her wet skin, he clamped his teeth into her neck and she cried out, not caring if anyone heard.

"You little whore, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk. I want all of the guards here and your superiors to know what a little slut you have been in here with me", he moaned against her neck, kissing and nipping, leaving blotches and trails of lipstick in the wakes of his mouth.

Joker grunted and groaned carelessly, Harleen feeling his member twitch with impending orgasm, began to grind against him, "Cum in my pussy, I want your cum inside of me", she breathed.

"Fuck yes, take it, 'ya dirty bitch", he hissed between his teeth as saliva dripped out. He stilled within her, stream after stream of his hot cum filling her. He rode out his release with a few more shallow thrusts then smiled devilishly as he pulled out with a wet smack and began to kiss her, gently and full of desire. She threw her arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss passionately before glancing up at the caged clock behind him and gasping. His eyes followed hers and he threw his head back and chuckled. They both sat there, disheveled, battered, with smeared lipstick, sweating, and dripping cum and blood with less than ten minutes to spare before the buzzer went off and the guards came in to escort Joker back to his cell for the week.

Joker watched as Harleen jumped up and began scurrying around the room, tripping over herself as she grabbed discarded clothing and attempting to clean herself up. He picked up her ripped panties from the table and held them to his nose, inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes. Tonight was the night. She would be helping him break out, though indirectly. He had been having her make some calls, pass some messages, and make some arrangements that she didn't know the true meaning of. He smirked at her naivety and how easy it had been to manipulate her into falling in love with him these past few months. Though his own feelings he began to develop were most unexpected. No matter. She would still fit into his plan perfectly, though instead of throwing her to the dogs like he originally intended, he would just train her to push aside her conscience and uncover what was to be corrupted and manipulated underneath. She would make a good partner in crime indeed, his Harley. Sure, there would be pain, lots of it, but he was sure she should be well enough adjusted to that by now.

The end?

 **A/N- This is my first time writing a Joker/Harley fanfic, and it was difficult because it's out of my element, but a lot of fun. Please let me know what you think, positive and negative feedback is greatly appreciated, so comment, comment, comment. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
